Technical Field
This disclosure relates to integrated circuit packaging technology, including embedded die packages, flipchip packages, and other types of packages that are configured to be mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB).
Description of Related Art
Integrated circuit packages, such as embedded die packages and flipchip packages, may contain a semiconductor die on which one or more electronic circuits are fabricated. The semiconductor die may be embedded, as in an embedded die package, or attached to a wire frame, as in a flipchip package. There may be multiple semiconductor dies stacked in a single package.
The electronic circuits within these packages may generate significant heat during operation. If this heat is not quickly removed, the electronic circuit may be damaged and/or not perform properly. Quick removal of this heat, therefore, may be important.
Thin lateral conductive traces have been used to remove heat. However, they may not remove heat as fast as may be needed or desired. They may also add complexities to the connection requirements of the integrated circuit package.